Deutsch Problem
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Bermasalah dengan guru bahasa Jerman karena ketika tahun pertama selalu mendapat nilai di bawah lima ketika ulangan, Naruto meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mengajari bahasa asing yang tak disukainya itu. / AU / SasuNaru! / #30 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Deutsch Problem **© 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Sasuke x Naruto fanfiction

**Warning** : AU, Humor, bertebaran dialog plus pembelajaran bahasa Jerman, dll

#30 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan diri, <em>dobe<em>," titah Uchiha Sasuke pada pemuda di hadapannya—tak lain adalah Naruto, yang kini malah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi heran tampak di wajahnya. "Huh? Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan _teme_? Kau bahkan sudah mengenalku sejak—"

—bletak

Dan ... sebelum pemuda pirang jabrik itu menyelesaikan perkataannya ia diberi hadiah sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di kepalanya. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang terasa lumayan sakit itu sedangkan Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Dalam bahasa Jerman, _baka_."

Ya, saat ini Sasuke sedang mengajari Naruto—itupun agak terpaksa karena Naruto terus memintanya dan membuntutinya ke mana ia melangkah, dengan alasan ia tak mau mendapat hukuman dari _sensei _untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Paling tidak, kau mendapat nilai di atas lima Uzumaki-_san_—begitulah kata _sensei_-nya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "_Ne, wakarimasu_."

Satu, dua, tiga, detik demi detik berlalu namun Naruto belum juga mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Tsk. Cepatlah."

Masih memikirkan _to be _apa yang dipakai oleh Ich, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih _bist_. "_Ich bist_—"

"—_bin. Ich bin_," koreksi Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat mengucapkan kalimat yang tadi di awal salah itu. "_Ich bin_ Uzumaki Naruto."

Lagi, Naruto bungkam.

"Lanjut," ucap Sasuke, berusaha tetap menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tetap terdengar datar.

Pemuda beriris _sapphire _itu menggaruk pipinya, dengan sebuah cengiran lebar tampak di bibirnya. "Hehehe, apa lagi?"

"Umur, tempat tinggal, status."

"Contohnya?"

Naruto masih menanyakan contohnya? Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sedangkan ia sudah hampir satu setengah semester belajar bahasa Jerman? Identitas diri saja tidak hapal sama sekali?

"Buka buku catatanmu."

"Tapi itu pelajaran di semester satu dan aku juga tidak suka mencatat—" Perkataannya terhenti karena Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyodorkan buku itu di hadapannya. "baiklah."

Naruto membuka halaman kedua, di sana ada percakapan tentang memperkenalkan juga identitas diri. Ia membaca sekilas, melihat jika ada keterangan yang berbeda dengan yang ditulis Sasuke—tapi mereka berdua tinggal di kota dan jalan yang sama. Ia tinggal membaca saja.

"_Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt. Ich komme aus Konoha und wohne in B Straße. Ich bin Schüler_."

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat ke atas ketika Naruto menyebutkan umurnya. Tadi ia melafalkan enam belas dengan ... sekszen huh? Sasuke menghela napas. Mungkin pendengarannya saja yang salah atau memang Naruto lupa bagaimana pelafalan angka enam.

"Kau tinggal menghapalkan itu untuk tes awal, _dobe_," ucapnya. Permulaan ulangan lisan nanti untuk sedikit mengulang perkenalan di awal semester kelas satu. Jadi, paling cuma itu-itu saja yang diucapkan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia membaca kembali tulisan Sasuke sembari menggumamkannya.

Setelah hampir tiga menit berlalu, Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap menerangkan materi ulangan selanjutnya—ulangan tulis tentang nominativ dan akkusativ.

"Bagian mana yang kau tak mengerti tentang nominativ dan akkusativ?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat Naruto malah cengengesan tanpa berani melihat tepat pada _onyx _Sasuke—tatapan tajamnya itu tampak mengintimidasi.

"Um, bisa kau terangkan dari awal, uhm _teme_?"

Twing

Salah satu pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Ia menerangkannya dari awal lagi? Jangan bilang ... dari mulai perubahan partikel-partikel jika digabungkan dengan subjek, atau bahkan ... menerangkan satu-persatu benda-benda dalam bahasa Jerman beserta partikelnya? _Hell no_.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mulai menerangkan. "Nominatif untuk mengungkapkan kata benda." Ia mengambil sebuah pensil, "contohnya; _das ist ein Bleistift_," lalu ia mengambil pensil satu lagi, menandakan bahwa benda yang disebutnya sekarang ini dalam bentuk plural. "_das sind die Bleistifte_."

Masih bingung, Naruto berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Jadi, jika bendanya satu, tinggal pake _das ist ein _bla bla bla? Eh tapi, kenapa yang kedua di akhir kata pensil tadi ditambah huruf e? Oh oh, ia ingat. Jika plural beberapa kata benda ditambahi akhiran –e, -er, bahkan ada yang pake _umlaud_.

"Kau hanya perlu menghapal partikel dengan akhirannya jika plural," tambah Sasuke. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Yup, aku paham _teme_."

Melihat Naruto yang kini merasa yakin, ia beralih ke materi akkusativ. "Untuk akkusativ, kalimat yang ada kata kerjanya. Ingat baik-baik rumus akkusativ n-s-e-e. _Der_ jadi _den_, _das_ tetep _das_, _die_ feminim dengan _die_ plural tetap _die_." Kepala Naruto menjadi pening mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Hei, ia bahkan belum selesai mencerna semuanya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, mengampil sebuah pensil miliknya. "contoh_; Ich habe einen Bleistift_," ia menaruh kembali pinsil di meja, lalu mengambil sebuah buku. "_Ich habe ein Buch_."

Pas pensil, yang _ein _itu jadi _einen_? Terus pas buku, _ein _tetap _ein_?

Kenapa bisa ...?

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Tampak sekali ia berpikir keras, mencari sebab mengapa _ein _yang partikel _der _bisa berubah. Setelah rambutnya hampir ubanan dan keluar asap dari kepalanya—_well, _terlalu berlebihan—, ekspresi Naruto berubah cerah.

Uh-oh, dia tahu. Itu karena tadi kata Sasuke, rumusnya akkusativ itu n-s-e-e 'kan? Ya, ya, begitu. Tak salah lagi. Senyumannya memudar ketika ia teringat bagaimana kalimat akkusativ itu jadi kalimat akkusativ negatif. Ugh, tak apa ia tak mengerti, asal yang ini sudah paham. Yang penting nilainya di atas lima. Itu sudah cukup.

"Kau mengerti, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, setelah hampir lima menit berlalu dari penjelasannya. Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya, sembari mengangguk mantap.

Puas dengan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke merapikan bukunya, hendak memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Namun Naruto yang bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan—tentu saja ia hendak mengemasi barangnya, lalu pulang 'kan?—ia bertanya dengan nada memohon.

"Tunggu dulu _teme_. Ulangan lisan itu tentang bilangan? Kau belum mengajariku itu," pinta Naruto, yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Kau belum bisa hitung-hitung?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran, sekaligus tatapan meremehkan. Sudah tahun kedua, namun Naruto belum bisa hitung-

"Tentu bisa! Tapi kalau dalam bahasa Jerman ..." Ya, ulangan lisan menghitung dalam bahasa Jerman itu sesuatu.

Menghela napas, Sasuke bertanya, "Sudah hapal angka-angkanya?"

"Hehehehe lupa," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. _Well_, setelah liburan berlalu, dan pembelajaran bahasa Jerman di semerter awal ini yang memang tak banyak membahas angka-angka, wajar saja ia lupa 'kan? Yeah, wajar untuk seorang Naruto.

"Hapalkan dalam waktu satu menit."

Tak banyak bicara, Naruto membuka halaman pertama buku catatan Sasuke yang tadi hampir dimasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah satu menit berlalu, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto membacakan angka 0-10 tanpa membaca buku.

"_Null_, _ein, zwei, drei, funf, seks, sieben, ah, neun, zen_."

Naruto ...

Ia malah melafalkan semua angka berdasarkan tulisannya? Dan lagi ... ia melafalkan angka 6 dan 8 apa? Ugh, Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing hal itu.

"_Zwai_, _drai_," koreksi Sasuke membetulkan pelafalan Naruto yang salah. Detik kemudian, langsung diikuti Naruto. "_Zwai_, _drai_."

"_Sech_, _acht_."

"_Seks_, _ah_."

What?

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan bola matanya. Tadi Naruto bilang apa? Seks dan ah? Jadi dari awal, Naruto memang salah melafalkannya?

"Zekh, bukan seks. Akh, bukan ah."

"Ulangi. _Sechs_, _acht_," ucap Sasuke, kini dengan pelan-pelan agar Naruto bisa melafalkannya dengan benar. Namun—

"Seks, ah."

—Naruto tetap salah dalam melafalkan dua angka itu.

Berusaha tetap kalem, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, seolah menginteruksi pemuda pirang itu untuk terus membernarkan pelafalannya. Tapi—

"Seks, ahhh."

—kali ini lebih buruk. Kenapa kata terakhir Naruto terdengar seperti sedang mendesah?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia menetralkan pikirannya yang sempat membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ke pelafalan selanjutnya, angka sembilan. "_Eu_ dibaca _oi_. _Neun_ dibaca _noin_, bukan _neun_."

"_Noin_," jawabnya cepat, langsung bisa melafalkan angka sembilan dengan benar.

Tinggal satu masalah lagi. "_Dobe_, lafalkan angka 6 sama 8 sampai bisa."

Awalnya, Naruto hanya menggumamkan pelafalannya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia kesal juga karena tak bisa melafalkan zekh dan akh.

"Seks, seks, seks. Ah, ah, ah, aaahhhh."

Naruto frustrasi.

"Seks, ah, seks, zek, zeks."

Nah, akhirnya ia bisa melafalkan sechs.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahh, aahhhh."

Dan Sasuke **amat sangat** frustrasi.

Cukup. Sasuke tak bisa lebih lama mendengar 'desahan-desahan' lebih lama lagi—yang bahkan semakin Naruto mencoba membenarkan pelafalannya, semakin keras nada yang ia ucapkan. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana situasi yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang? Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan—

—bletak

"Akh!"

—sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sedangkan Sasuke malah menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Nah, begitu. Kau benar melafalkannya."

Apa? He-hei, yang tadi itu rintihan karena dipukul Sasuke!

"Kau jahat, _teme_."

Tak mengindahkan komentar Naruto, Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Naruto, dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. "Lagi."

"Ah, ah, ahh, ahh, aahhhh."

Cukup. CUKUP! Sebenarnya Naruto memang tak bisa, atau sedang menggodanya sih?

Geram, Sasuke berdiri, menarik kerah Naruto hingga pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik ikut berdiri. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat untuk memukul atau apapun itu agar membuat Naruto behenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis. Tiba-tiba-

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

-seorang gadis merah jambu yang baru saja menyembul di pintu masuk, menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak berteriak lantang melihat hanya dua orang di dalam kelas, terlihat sedang ... ehem.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"KYAAAA!"

Belum sempat keduanya kembali ke alam sadar, suara pekikkan lantang terdengar-kali ini dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Hehehehe, lanjutkan, lanjutkan," ucap Sakura, menarik Ino paksa agar melangkah meningglkan mereka berdua yang masih bergeming di tempat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, mencoba mencerna kenapa kedua gadis itu menjerit histeris dan tadi bilang ... apa? Lanjutkan? Lanjutkan apanya?

Otak kerja Sasuke yang memang cepat, mendapatkan sebuah hipotesa. Mungkinkah kedua gadis yang baru selesai latihan cheerleader itu mendengar 'desahan' Naruto? Dan ... ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu ...

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan bola matanya saat menyadari tangannya yang menarik paksa kerah Naruto, dengan jarak wajah mereka berdua ... tak lebih dari lima senti!

Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Naruto, berdecak kesal, lalu segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda pirang itu. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing. Dan untungnya ia bisa mengontrol diri.

Ia memasukkan buku pada tasnya, lalu berujar, "_Dobe_, aku pulang."

Huh? Kenapa?

Naruto yang memang tak mengerti sama sekali situasi saat ini, meng

"Tapi _temeeee_, kau belum mengajariku berhitung!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah, belajar di rumahku saja."

Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, huh, Sasuke? Membuat Naruto berhasil mengatakan 'akh' karena ... karena ... well, semoga berhasil!

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHA Naru ngegoda aja Sasu-pyon deh XD<strong>

**Btw tadi siang beres-beres lemari buku. Pas milih-milih buku yang terpakai atau pantes dirongsok, nemu catatan buku bahasa Jerman. Bingung mau dirongsok apa enggak soalnya mau diturunin ke **_**imouto **_**kurikulumnya kurikulum 2013 jadi gak ada pelajaran bahasa Jerman, Cuma yg di lintas minat aja adanya. Tapiii sayang juga kalo dibuang :"(**

**Eh akhirnya saya malah baca-baca terus keinget kata-kata Herr Übung—uhm, Herr Nanang atau Frau Wiwin? I dunno xD—bilang "kalau ngucapin angka 6 sama 8 jangan salah. Jangan sampai pengucapannya jadi seks sama ah." Daaaannn saya kepikiran bikin ini fic XD /banyakbacotlu**

**Anw, review pleaseee~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
